greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Joachim Alten
' Joachim Alten' was the Baron of Balor during the Great War. He was called to Boralus soon after tensions begun and left his younger brother Matteo Alten in charge during his absence. However he was delayed during his voyage and did not arrive in Boralus until after Thaumas Proudmoore had met his end. He was shocked by the state of his nation's capital and did not agree with the decisions of the council that had been formed since Thaumas' death. He made plans to gain influence in the council in order to eventually overtake it and took on the task to find and capture Janus DeMeza, the rogue admiral. Before he set sail, he was approached by Melusine and offered to join her cause. Joachim was interested by her offer but intimidated by her personality and reluctantly agreed to discuss it later. Soon afterwards he was also approached by Ishmael Khalabrond, who out of fear of the newly returned Phorcys asked Joachim to hide him and Joachim decided to let the Vizier hide on his ship. Once his ship had left shore however, he left his trusted captain and loyal friend, Gerard Falrevere in charge and proceeded to secretly swim back to Kul Tiras and gain connections within the nobles. He arrived just in time as Phorcys set his purging of Boralus into action, trying to kill all Lightists in the city. Joachim managed to save the life of the noble Cyrus Reethe and his family and fled along with him and the other Lightist survivors towards Seashire. Before leaving, he was again approached by Melusine who told him to leave the Lightists and come with her, Joachim forcefully refused, disgusted by her complete disregard of Lightist lives. Joachim and Cyrus befriended one another during the voyage and while Joachim came to care much for his newfound ally, he did not reveal the fact that he was a pagan in fear of alienating himself and ruining their friendship. In Seashire, he was informed of Janus DeMezza's campaign against Zanzifos and decided to follow the Rogue Admiral, Cyrus Reethe offered to go with him and Joachim gladly accepted his company. They caught up with Janus' forces in barely a day and were accepted with open arms. During a ride through the nearby woods, Joachim and Cyrus found a force of Benefactors moving through. They reported their sightings to Janus and were tasked with finding and warning Tobijah Kruel of the invading force. As soon as they reached the vicinity of Kruel's dwelling, they were ambushed and captured by Kruel's guards, who had felt the "taint" of Paganism in Joachim. Just as they were facing execution without a chance to explain themselves, Amarian Zeshuwal's forces attacked the Lightists and freed Joachim and Cyrus, thinking they were allies. Joachim decided to help the Elves in their assault, hoping to slay the ruthless Kruel. Although he did not succeed in slaying the man, it helped Amarian consider him an ally. Joachim and Cyrus then joined the Elves back to Zanzifos, and discovered that the battle had already begun. They overheard a quick meeting between Amarian and High Priest Herman Aranas, and saw Amarian leave to assassinate Janus. Joachim did not hesitate and followed her immediately and tried to stop her, first with words, then by force. He was nearly killed by Amarian, but survived thanks to an intervention by Cyrus, successfully stopping the assassination attempt. After the battle, Joachim was given full command of Janus' forces, as the man himself left for his own goals. Joachim wasted no time and lead the fleet, known as The Eagles, towards Sorsbrent. Where Lordareon's forces, along with Gerard and his crew, were locked in battle with the Tirasian Couatl carrier, which was led by Phorcys who had conveniently appeared. After an intense battle, Phorcys was harmed and the Tirasians fled back towards Boralus. Joachim assumed command of the surviving forces and forged a tactic to conquer the Tirasian capital. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pagans